I Caught Myself And Then He Caught Me
by yeseniareddy
Summary: What happens when Bella can no longer catch and save herself? How much can Edward save her before she has to start wanting to save herself. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: That's One Mistake**

This fanfic I decided to write while watching the movie! Please review with suggestions… the more reviews I get the faster new chapters will come out!

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!!! (Tear drop sliding down face)

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't know Alice…" I said munching on my salad, "It's just that I don't know what to do about Jacob anymore… I am so sick of his games."

Alice my best friend of six years looked at me sympathetically.

"Well, I would tell you that trying new things in the bedroom works for Jasper and I when things get a little boring… but I don't think that, that applies to what you're going through." She said smiling and you could tell that her mind went straight for the gutter.

"Ugh! Totally didn't need to know that. But beside the point, you and jasper have been dating for about 3 years… Jacob and I have only dated for one and honestly I don't see it going any further than this."

"Well that will be good news for someone…" Alice thought out loud.

"What? Who?"

"Oh!" she snapped back to reality, "Nothing, I was thinking about… what to do with the office tomorrow." She rattled off quickly.

We, as in me, Alice and Rosalie, owned pretty decent sized boutique on the other side of town… It was mostly where Alice and her cousin Rosalie got to use their creative streak designing clothes… I mainly did the actually business part and was forced to model new creations. Jacob was my personal assistant that the girls begged me to hire. Aside for the fact that he had an excellent resume and experience, he was smoking hot. We started dating a few weeks after he started and a year later… here I am, 24, in a relationship but not happy, and part owner of a business.

"I don't understand what the problem is with you two… I mean he treats you like a queen! I never hear him arguing with you are saying things that hurt your feelings or…"

"Action speaks louder than words Alice." I cut her off.

"What are you talking about? What did he do to you? If he has laid a finger on you, so help me God!" She said clenching her fists.

I hadn't told anyone about Jacob but I figured now was a good a time as ever.

"Do you remember when he asked to hire that girl Jessica?"

"Yea, I never like her… she reminds me of 2007 Lindsay Lohan!" She laughed at her own joke.

"Well, he's been sleeping with her on and off again since I hired her as a cashier 5 months ago…" I said softly.

"Well that's lesson one of owning a business. Never date your personal assistant … No matter how hot he is," she said. " So what did you do when you found out? Wait, how did you find out?"

"I had left so important papers at work one night, so I went back and there he was, in my office, on my desk, doing the nasty with Jessica!" I felt my blood boiling at the thought.

"What! That's disgusting! That's why you asked as to buy a new desk for the office! That good-for-nothing prick!"

"I tried to leave him Alice… I did… But he…"

"Did he hit you?" She grabbed my hand

"No…well not yet…" I said softly, looking away.

"Not yet? What the hell are you talking about 'not yet'? The correct answer was 'Never' Bella"

"He gets very upset whenever I try to leave him…lately his temper has gotten worse… So I don't say anything about leaving and everything is peachy… But he still sleeps with Jessica on the side." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. Just then Alice's brother saw us and came over.

"Hello ladies." He said in a velvet voice.

"Hi Edward," I wiped my face and smiled. I couldn't be sure if he saw the tear or not.

"Edward! I think I want to kick someone's ass for me!" Alice said angrily.

"What are you talking about Alice?" Edward said thoroughly confused.

I looked Alice in the eyes and pleaded with her.

"Nothing, But I swear some people need to get what's coming to them." She folded her arms over her chest and frowned.

"Okay…" Edward said looking away and at me, " Do you have any idea what she is talking about?"

"Ummm… bad waiter here at the restauraunt." I lied.

"Oh well, I hardly think that I need to beat someone up Alice."

"Hmph!" was all Alice said.

I jumped up and put money on the table for the bill. "Well, I gotta go, I don't want to keep Jacob waiting." I chuckled nervously and glanced at Alice.

"Yea, that would be just awful for him!" I pinched her arm quickly.

"Could I get a ride home from one of you please?"

"Edward, could you give Bella a ride home…. I need to stop by the job for a few materials."

"Sure, Bella… if you are ready to go?"

"Oh yea… thank you Edward…" I followed behind him as we said bye to Alice and began the drive to my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So let me explain about Edward. He is Alice's older brother. He is so fine… he has these beautiful emerald green eyes and gorgeous brown hair that seemed to be laced with bronze. I had known him my whole life and he was almost like my big brother…except there was one summer a few years ago where I was staying with Alice, I was changing into my bikini when accidentally (or so he says) Edward waltzed into the bathroom and saw all my goodies! Every since then, the summers are a little awkward and he still teases me relentlessly about the 'incident'.

"So, what was Alice going back to the store for….your clothes?!" He started laughing.

"Shut your face Edward! No, I honestly don't know what she went back for." I whacked him playfully.

"Ok, how are things with what's-his-face?"

"Jacob and things are okay for the moment."

"'For the moment'? Wrong answer Bella… the correct answer is 'Great!' also 'Couldn't be better!' would've also been acceptable."

"Ugh, I can tell you and Alice are related!" I giggled.

"Well, I trust you are happy at least… right?" Edward glanced at me before returning his eyes to the road.

"Look, Edward… Don't worry about me, I am a big girl and I can take care of myself." I said looking away from him. We remained silent for the rest of the ride to my apartment."Thank you Edward…" I said softly as I got out of the car. Then the car shut off, I looked at Edward.

"You're crazy if you think that I won't be a gentleman and walk you to your door at least." He draped his arm on my shoulder.

"This really isn't necessary… I mean what if Jacob is home?" I started to panic a little.

"Well, a good man should be happy that a friend is making sure his woman gets in the house safely." His grip got tighter as if he noticed the rising panic.

We were about 20 steps from my door. "Really Edward it's okay! Just let me go by myself." My breathing got faster. He stopped and examined me with his eyes… I just looked down at my feet. "I don't mean to be rude Edward! But I am an adult and I don't need you to hold my hand all the time! This isn't Middle school!" I yelled, my point was to push him away so that Jacob wouldn't see me walking home with another guy. But I almost started crying when saw the hurt look on his face.

"Okay then… Don't worry, I won't be making that mistake again!" And with that he turned and left.

I kicked myself mentally. I hoped that one day he would forgive me… when whole ordeal was over, I would tell him… everything. I walked through the door and there was Jacob in the kitchen.

"Where have you been babe?" He smiled at me with that fake shit that I hated so much. So I faked one back.

"I was had dinner with Alice tonight, we had to go over so marketing stuff."

"So if you were with her, why did her brother drive you home?" He asked clenching a fist and the smile fading as the conversation took a dangerous turn.

Shit! "Well, she said she had to stop by the boutique for some fabric and materials… So she asked Edward if he could give me a ride home."

"Let me make myself perfectly clear Isabella! I do not want to ever see you within 20 feet of that Edward Cullen! He makes me sick!" Jacob said almost spiting in my face and turned to go into the living room. How dare he talk about the Cullen's that way!

"He is no worse than you Jacob!" I shouted and followed him. "At least he doesn't use me like some cheap door mat! If you really don't want to see me with him then leave! Get the hell out of my apartment! Go stay with that whore Jessica! I don't want you within 20 feet of me!" I had finally snapped and slapped him. The look on his face was sheer rage.

"Who the hell do you think you are Isabella? It's women like you who need to learn their place!" And with that he grabbed me by my arms and slammed me against the wall. I was momentarily stunned. He then threw me on the floor. "Are you trying to leave me?! Don't forget, you belong to me now! If I can't have you, then no one can!"

I was suddenly scared for my life. "Jacob! Stop it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"No you need to learn your place! You can't talk to me like that! You are mine! I'll be damned if you ever forget it!" He kicked me in the stomach. I couldn't breathe.

"Please! Stop!" I cried.

He then grabbed me by my hair, dragged me into the bedroom, and then threw me on the bed. I tried to scramble away from him, but with one hand he held me in place and with the other took his pants off.

"NO!" I screamed!


	3. My Savior

Chapter Three

There was an annoying sound coming from around me.

…beep…beep…beep… I swung my arm out in the air in an attempt to shut my alarm off when I felt something tugging at my arm. I forced open my eyes and saw that I was not in my room… but in a hospital. I screamed! For someone…anyone to come into the room, and instantly Rosalie, Alice, and Edward appeared by my bedside.

"Bella!"Alice sang. "I'm so glad you're awake!"

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked still trying to register everything.

"Bella," Edward took my hand in his. "You were out for about a week now. Do you remember anything about that day… when you and Alice had dinner? And I drove you home?" He said trying to jog my memory.

Just as he finished his sentence, everything hit me like a ton of bricks.

"What did he do to me?" I cried. Then the doctor walked in. Thankfully it was Alice and Edward's father.

"Let me answer that." He said looking sad. "Edward was lucky that he broke down your apartment door when he did…You were found passed out and barely conscious. We did a pelvic examination and found fluid from Jacob…He raped you Bella, and to protect yourself…your mind shut off. You also have some extensive bruising, internal and external. You are stable for now, but I would like you stay another few days, just until the bruising has at least cleared a little. Is that ok?"

I was in shock. So Jacob had succeeded in raping me and Edward… Edward was my savior. I looked at him and he gave me a sad smile and squeezed my hand softly. "How do you feel?" Edward asked.

"Fine… and yes Carlisle, that's fine. Thank you so much for everything." With that Carlisle left the room. "Hey, Alice and Rose? Would you mind getting me some food? I am starving!" I asked.

"Of course Bells!" Rose said dragging Alice out of the room, leaving me and Edward alone.

After a few moments of awkward silence Edward spoke up. "So, I guess it was a good thing that I totally ignored you and followed you to the door anyway."

I chuckled. "Yea, thankfully… I can't believe it… what happened to him? Where is he now?"

"Well, I had to break the door to get to you, and I ran to find the bedroom that the screams were coming from. I tried to get in sooner Bella, I really did. But when I did, you were already passed out and Jacob…" Edward face switched to one of fury. I squeezed his hand like he had done mine and gave him a comforting smile.

"Go on Edward, I want to know everything…"

"That BASTARD! He just… kept going!" Edward stood and punched the wall. "I wanted to kill him Bella! I wanted to rip him apart! I swung at him knocking him out in one punch! But I still broke most of the bones on the left side of his face!" Edward relaxed as that fact made him feel a little better. "He is currently at a hospital on the other side of town. The other side of the world wouldn't be far enough for him."

He came and sat down beside me. "Bella please… I need you to promise me something…" He gazed in my eyes and for a second, I could swear my heart stopped and started again. Edward laughed quietly and the heart monitor skipped a beep.

"What is it Edward?" I struggled to get out.

"I want you to move in with me, just until you get yourself situated again…"

"Yes!" I said a little too quickly.

"Really? Just like that? No second thoughts?" He smiled that crooked grin that made me all mushy inside.

"Well, I am too scared to go back to my apartment on my own… and who better to stay with Alice and you…my savior…" I blushed.

"Oh, Bella…I, um… I moved out since the last time you spent the summer at my parent's house… so you would be with just me… Is that still okay?" He stroked my hand gently. "After all you are an adult and can take care of yourself." He added as his eyes got heartbreakingly sad.

"Edward, I am so sorry! It's just that I didn't want Jacob to see me getting a ride from you. And even though he did anyway, I am still so sorry… I didn't mean a single word of it… I was just trying to get you out of there! Please forgive me!" I rattled off quickly.

He bent down and gave me a kiss on the forehead."I already did Bella…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

A whole week had passed before I was allowed to be discharged and my three friends were already moving my stuff to Edward's house.

"Bella, I want you make yourself at home… in fact, this is your home until further notice." Edward teased.

"I'm sure that I will be okay Edward." I slumped down on his couch and looked around. His house was beautiful. Probably designed by his mother Esme.

"Are you hungry Bella?" He asked bringing in the last box of my things.

"Um, just a little." I said softly. He came in the living room and sat down on the couch across from me.

"Well, then we have three options. One, I can cook for you and for the record I am a terrible cook, Two, We can have something delivered, or three, and this is the one I am hoping you say yes to, I was to go out to dinner." He smiled at me with that incredibly sexy smile and how can anyone refuse that.

"Okay, let's go out." I smiled back. "Where did you want to go?"

"I am feeling for… anything that you want. Bella, this is your night. I want this night to replace the other night… I will cater to your every wish… I want you to feel safe again." He said getting up and sitting down next to me.

I longed to tell him that whenever he was in the same room as me I feel safer than I have anywhere else, that I felt protected when he was within three feet of me… and I wish I could tell him that I was starting to have feeling for him…

"Edward..." I started.

"Yes?" He said inching closer to me.

"You are amazing…" I whispered

"So are you Bella."

I felt myself blushing as his hands embrace my face. He was now so close that I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. I closed my eyes waiting for the kiss that was about to happen when I heard a soft chuckle. I opened my eyes to my green eyes staring into mine.

"Expecting something Bella?" He joked.

"No, not at all." I blushed even more.

"You looked like you wanted me to kiss you." He said smiling still.

"Ugh! Not even in your dreams Edward!" I joked back laughing nervously.

"Well, if there is anything you want…" He gave me a seductive smile. "Anything at all, just ask Bella and it will be yours."

I didn't even know what to think."How about Sushi?" I asked trying to change the conversation.

"What?" His smile broke.

"For dinner. How about sushi?" I smiled innocently.

"Oh… Sure, let me shower and change." He gave me a quick hug then left the room. I sat back smiling to myself, I can already tell that the next few weeks are going to be very interesting.

**To all the wonderful people who review, I need your help, I have reached writers block, please, any suggestions will be welcomed!!! Thank you!!!**


	5. The Encounter

Chapter Five

So here Edward and I are at my favorite sushi restaurant, enjoying a relaxing evening when a familiar face came up to our table.

"Isabella! O-M-G!" she spelled out. "What in the world are you doing here?" She said faking happiness and flashing her smile at Edward.

"Hi, Jessica, I am trying to have dinner with a friend." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh! Well, I won't bother you then. By the way, how are you and Jacob? I haven't seen him- …or you at work for a while now." She looked dead at me with a look that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I saw Edward's hand tighten.

"I honestly don't know where he is Jessica. He has been fired and cleared out of my old apartment?" I said proudly.

"Fired?! What do you mean fired? And cleared out of your _old_ apartment? I don't understand! Where will he go? Where has he been?!"

I simply shrugged my shoulders and Edward grinned at me, obviously proud of me. "I couldn't care less where that asshole went Jessica, but a little bird told me that he is a hospital somewhere… I don't know where though. And no, I will not look to find him."

She just stood there with her eyes wide and mouth wide open. "So you don't care at all what happens or has already happened to Jacob! You are such a Bitch! How could you be so cold-hearted?!" She shouted at me causing everyone to turn and look at us.

_Two can play that game,_ I thought to myself. I stood up and got no more than three inches away from her face. Edward stood up and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I slapped her. She was in total shock when her eyes fixed back onto me. "You have no right calling me a bitch! What do you call a girl who sleeps with her boss's boyfriend, by the way ex-boyfriend now, who had been dating for about six months when you started?" She started backing away from me as if trying to get as far away from the dozens of eyes that where now on us. "Cuz you know what I call her? I call her a selfish, conniving, slut! And I would want everyone who got within two feet of her to know that she is nothing more than a whore… I would want her to know that as of right now… Jessica… You no longer have a job with my company anymore…" I said calmly.

She still stood there not believing that I had the guts to out her in public.

"Oh and don't worry about picking up your last check, after we bill you for the new desk we had to get for my office that you and my ex some generously desecrated, we will send whatever is left to your home address." I said sternly with a smile on my face.

She sunk down to the ground and started weeping. I faked sympathy and bent down to give her some more information.

"And if you really want to know what happened to your precious Jacob… My friend Edward here broke half his face when he raped me last week. You would be most wise if you never showed your face around me or the boutique ever again…Because then, no one would be there to stop me from giving all the pain you truly deserve!" I whispered in her ears and I heard her gasp loudly as I walked away from her leaving her there in the middle of the restaurant.

"Come on Edward, I suddenly lost my appetite." Edward didn't waste any time throwing a $50 on the table to cover the bill and followed me out the door to his car.

Once we were back in the safety of his apartment he pulled me in for a comforting hug.

"Bella, how are you holding up?" He asked tenderly.

Instantly, all the emotions that where in my body and mind let themselves go and I broke down sobbing in his protective arms.

"Shhh… Sweetheart it's okay… I'm here for you…"

"Edward! I can't believe her!" I screamed into his chest. "And Jacob! How could they?! What did I do to them to deserve this?!"

"Bella, you did nothing to deserve this, they are degenerates and I know karma will come back around and give them what's coming…" He said soothingly.

"I thought I was stronger than this Edward…I thought that Jacob only broke me physically… I guess he broke me more than I thought…" I cried even more, not stopping the countless tears that were rolling down my cheeks.


	6. Escape to the stars

Chapter Six- Escape to the stars

Special thanx to ILoveReadingAndWriting and to Jazzyjazz07 for helping me overcome my writer's block. Also the inspiration for this chapter is the song 'Escape to the stars' by Cinema bizarre. Go onto youtube and listen to it while reading this chapter… Sorry it took so long to update, but my wonderful hubby surprised me with Lady Gaga concert tickets!! So yea, I was a little pre-occupied.

_**Sick and tired of this so-called life  
without room to breathe  
I toss and turn in my bed all night  
Am I the only one who finds no peace?  
**_

**BPOV**

I lay in the bed for the next week, sometimes crying myself to sleep and sometimes just unable to sleep because my racing mind and all the nightmares of Jacob coming after me. I felt bad for Edward, because every time I screamed or cried in my sleep he came to comfort me. I still couldn't talk about that night or Jessica. And I refused to go back to work; luckily I had my laptop and could do the necessary marketing from the comfort of Edwards's house.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say from the other side of the door.

"Yes… you can come in." I said wrapping myself in more blankets.

"I made you some lunch, actually since I can't cook to save my life; I ordered some pizza and soda for us." He smiled as his comment made me laugh. "There's that hidden smile I miss so much."

My smile faded as I felt tears stinging my eyes once more. Edward quickly pulled me in for a hug.

"I wish I could help you Bella, I just want to take all of your pain away."

_**What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Escape to the stars  
Feeling so free  
Just you and me  
Escape to the stars  
Chasing a dream  
All that we need is to believe  
Escape to the stars**_

EPOV

I looked at Bella… Eyes swollen, nose red, lips turned to into a frown. Even in this state, she was the most beautiful person that I have ever met in my life. I could see her getting ready to cry again so I wrapped my arms around her.

"I wish I could help you Bella, I just want to take all of your pain away."

She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "What hurts the most is my heart… I feel such a heavy weight in my chest… and the only time it lifts… is when I am with you Edward…"

My jaw dropped slightly. I was taken back with her confession. I felt happy and honored that at least my presence made her feel better. She continued to look at me, waiting for my response. I gazed into her chocolate brown eyes and lowered my head to hers.

"I will always be here with you Bella, if for nothing else than to keep that beautiful smile on your face, I will stay forever." And with that I captured her lips with my own, for this moment in time I was lost in complete bliss.

_**I've always been the one to speak my mind  
Strove against the stream  
Take on the system or leave it behind  
And you will find a new reality  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
**_

BPOV

When I finally broke away from the kiss to catch my breath, I realized that I had no idea if I had real feelings for Edward or if I was just infatuated with the fact that he was my hero…while I was a the clumsy damsel in distress. I could tell that he was trying to read my facial expressions and I am sure that I looked completely confused.

"Edward I…" I started but then he cut me off when I looked down instead of at him.

"Bella, please don't say anything. I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to take advantage of you in this state. I should know better. It's like I'm no better than Jacob!" He said with clenched fists.

"Edward no! There is no way that you are remotely like that jerk! You are so much more… and it's because of that fact that I can't let you in…I mean…I don't know…" I shut my mouth becoming conscious that I was making the situation uncomfortable for the both of us.

"Look, I love you Bella…But that love is that of a sister and best friend. I want what's best for you. And I don't think that it's me." He looked away from me, hiding a look of pain.

"I do need you, Edward… please don't leave me, you said that you would protect me! I still need you! Please!" I panicked, feeling that I had pushed him far away.

"Shhh… I'm not going anywhere. I promise… I will protect you always." He said softly. I nodded at him and tried to smile. "Now, I suggest that you get dressed."

"Why can't I stay in my jammies all day?" I teased.

"Because after lunch, Rosalie and Alice are coming over and do you really want the fashionistas to see in you pj's?" He laughed knowing that those two would throw a fit when they saw me.

_**All the gravity  
Holding you down  
On the ground  
Free from insanity  
No one else is around **_

Once I fixed my broken heart and soul, maybe then I can begin to let someone new take care of it.

"Go ahead bells, there is nothing I can do to stop them once they get here." He said as he tossed a pillow at me face. I laughed and threw it back at him.

I smiled as I kicked him out of my room so that I could change. And I thought to myself… _Maybe Edward would be my escape to the stars……__**  
**___

_**Escape to the stars  
Escape To The Stars  
Feeling so free  
Just you and me  
Escape to the stars  
Chasing a dream  
All that we need is to believe  
Escape to the stars  
**_


	7. Off the the Fair!

SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG EVERYONE! BUT I AM ON A WRITING KICK NOW, THANKS TO JAZZYJAZZ07 FOR PUSHING ME SO HARD, BUT HEY WHAT ARE SISTERS FOR?! LOL HOPE YOU ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!

Chapter 7

"Surprise Bella!" Alice shouted as she ran up to me, throwing her arms around me.

"What's the surprise?" I asked confused.

"Well, obviously Rose and I closed the shop early and we've decided to go to the fair! It's only in town a couple of more days… So, let's go!"

I reluctantly agreed only because I knew it would help me to get out of the house. We arrived at the county fair and Edward bought us all unlimited ride tickets, and naturally he wanted us to go through the haunted house first.

"Edward! Why did you even suggest this?" Alice whispered loudly as she jumped on his back clinging to him.

"No, why would he suggest this first?" Rosalie stammered hanging on to his left arm.

"What matters most is that we were dumb enough to go along with it in the first place!" I corrected everyone as I also clung to Edward's right arm.

Edward laughed so hard every time we got scared, even though he could hardly walk since we were all over him. When we finally made it out, he had to shake all of us off of him, it was hilarious. After scolding him for putting us through that, we were approached by a tall, very built man with short curly dark hair."Hi, my name's Emmett." He said introducing himself to Rosalie first. Alice and I giggled and smiled at each other. Rosalie's eyes got wide and for the first time since I've known her, she looked like she was at a loss for words. She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"You're to beautiful to be looking down, besides the world needs to see those eyes…" Emmett said holding out his hand

I poked Edward in the side, "listen to this guy's pick up lines!" I whispered to him.

"Shut up Bella! That was the most beautiful complement ever!" She turned back to Emmett. He turned to me and shook my hand.

"So you must be Bella…"

"Yes." I answered.

Then he turned to Alice, "you are?"

"Alice," she said with a smile. He then stuck his hand out to Edward.

"I'm Edward."

Then Emmett came back to Rose and took her hand into his, lifted it to his mouth, and planted a sweet kiss on it. "What might your name be?"

"Ro-Rosalie…" she stuttered.

"Rosalie," he said to himself. "I must say what a pleasure it is to have met you." He said flashing a brilliantly white smile at her.

"Oh, trust me Emmett, the pleasure is all mine!" She giggled.

We all rolled our eyes. I couldn't believe that she was acting like a love-struck middle school student rather than the 25 year old she was. Thankfully, Edward spoke up.

"We were just about to grab some snacks if you would like to join us Emmett."

"I'd like that, if Rosalie doesn't mind." He said looking at Rose.

"Of course you can join us!" she said excitedly.

We walked over to an empty picnic table while Emmett and Rosalie sat at the far end of the table. I guess they were getting to know each other better. I studied Rose and I had never seen her act like that, I mean she had guys chasing after all the time. Who wouldn't? She was a slender 5'9, blond hair and blue eyes. While I was an average 5'7 with plain brown hair and ordinary brown eyes.

"You have your own beauty Bella…"Edward stated as he looked at me smiling as if reading my thoughts.

"Hmmm, you think you know me so well." I teased.

"Just your whole life."

"Well, there's a hunk of man-meat over by the funnel cake stand… and we all know how much I love sweet things…"Alice said with a wicked smile as she pranced away to talk to her 'hunk of man-meat'.

"Everyone seems to be meeting people today." I noted.

"Do you want to meet someone?" Edward asked leaning closer to me from across the table.

"No, but if would be nice for someone to have a little crush on me." I said with a high-pitched voice.

"Just a little crush," Edward mocked, sounding just like me.

"Shut your face Edward! You know what I meant!" I said laughing.

"Unfortunately I do, it's been a while since I had some girl action…"

"That's bullcrap! I don't believe for one second that you don't have girls throwing themselves at you left and right!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, looking mischievous.

"Well, you're gorgeous for one-,"

"Thanks!" He interrupted me laughing. I playfully whacked him on the shoulder.

"Since this conversation is obviously going straight to your head, I'm gonna get us some drinks okay?"

"Alright." He said still laughing.

I walked over to the vendor that Alice was by and to my surprise, she was blushing and looking just like Rosalie was.

"Bella! This is Jasper Hale," Alice introduced him. I stuck my hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you Jasper, my name is Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you too ma'am." He said courteously.

"Isn't he just so polite?" Alice exclaimed. "And guess what? He's a male clothing designer! I was telling him about our clothing line and our store."

"Yea, I'd love to stop in one day and see what you ladies have there. But for now this little pixie's gonna have me busy for a while." Jasper smiled.

"Yep, she's our little pixie, wait, what is she gonna have you busy doing?" I asked.

"Oh, I asked her to dinner this weekend, and she accepted." He said smiling again at Alice who was beaming from head to toe.

"So, I was getting drinks for everyone, why don't you two join us at the table." I offered.

They both thanked me and then walked towards the tables.

"Excuse me! Can I get six small cokes please?" I asked the vendor then I looked away at Edward who was watching my every move.

"Only if I can get your number," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw my high school classmate Mike Newton. He always had such a huge crush on me and still to this day didn't understand the word No.

"Oh good lord…" I said under my breath.

"Hi Bella!" He said spitting his gum out of the window, sending it over my head.

_GROSS!_

"Ugh, hello Mike."

"How have you been sexy?" he asked winking at me.

"So, how about those cokes?" I said ignoring his advances.

"Come on Bella, how are you gonna do your boyfriend like that?" he said leaning out of the window attempting to kiss me.

I slapped him… good and hard.

"For starters Mike, only in your dreams, and secondly, my boyfriend is over there." I said making up the lie as I pointed to Edward, who was already walking over here after he heard the slap.

"He doesn't look that scary." Mike said confidently.

"What's going on Bella?" Edward asked coming up to me.

"Honey!" I said over-enthusiastically. Edward looked at me so confused. " I was just telling Mike here that you're my wonderful boyfriend." I winked at him.

"Right… Your boyfriend, gotcha." Edward winked back at me then wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled nervously between Edward and Mike.

"Now, I am gonna need proof." Mike said.

"What kind of proof?!" I shouted back at him.

"A kiss of course." Mike said with an evil smile.

I turned to Edward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "There, a kiss. Now can we please get our sodas?"

"That was a pathetic kiss, anyone can do that!"

_Damn you Mike_! I thought to myself.

"It's not like we have anything that we need to prove to you anyway-," I was interrupted as Edward spun me around and cradled my face with his hands… then gave me a very convincing, passionate kiss right in front of everyone! I could hear clapping coming from everywhere. And when the kiss ended Edward was breathing just as hard as I was.

"Six small cokes coming up…" Mike said looking embarrassed.


	8. Karaoke

Chapter 8

So after riding all of the rides twice, everyone insisted that we participate in the Karaoke contest. The rules were that we all had to do savage garden songs. They were one of my favorite bands so I said ok.

This first people up were Alice and Jasper. They decided to do a duet of 'Truly,madly, deeply'.

"_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do"_

Jasper started looking deep into Alice's eyes.

"_I will be strong, I will be faithful_

_'Cause I'm counting on_

_A new beginnin'_

_A reason for livin'_

_A deeper meanin', yea"_

Alice sang while gazing into Jasper's eyes. And then they and together the rest of the romantic song."_And I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when my stars are shinin' brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish to send it to Heaven_

_Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers in lonely hours_

_The tears devour you_

_And I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can't you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

_'Cause it's standin' right before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

It was so beautiful, the crowd applauded and screamed. Next up was Rose and Emmett. They decided on 'I knew I loved you'.

"_Maybe it's intuition_

_Somethings you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound_

_More than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only a sense of completion_

_And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home_

_I know that it might sound_

_More than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I have found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you_

Once again the crowd went wild! Rose and Emmett had sung the whole song as a duet! They look so good together. Next up Edward who insisted on going up by himself.

"I dedicate this song to the most beautiful woman here! Bella swan!" He shouted into the microphone! I blushed like ten shades of red as he started singing 'crash and burn'. I knew he meant every word of this song.

"_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned it's back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

_When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one way street_

_With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face they day_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

_Because there has always been heartache and pain_

_And when it's over you'll breathe again_

_You'll breath again_

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please_

_To tame your wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone"_

I was almost in tears when the song ended. Edward had never broken his eye contact with me while singing the whole song. I guess it was my turn… I took a deep breath and walked on stage. "This song is dedicated to all of my friends in the crowd but especially you Edward!" I said loudly. I closed my eyes and starting singing the song "So Beautiful"

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_There's no phrase that hits_

_Like an ocean needs the sand_

_Or a dirty old shoe that fits_

_And if all the world was perfect_

_I would only ever want to see your scars_

_You know they can have their universe_

_We'll be in the dirt designing stars_

_And darlin' you know_

_You make me feel so beautiful_

_Nowhere else in the world I wanna be_

_You make me feel so beautiful_

_Whether I'm up or down_

_There's no crowd to please_

_I'm like a faith without a clause to believe in it_

_And if all the world was smiling_

_I would only ever want to see your frown_

_You know they can sail away in sunsets_

_We'll be right here stranded on the ground_

_Just happy to be found_

_You make me feel so beautiful_

_Nowhere else in the world I wanna be_

_You make me feel so beautiful_

_I have lost my illusions_

_I have drowned in your words_

_I have left my confusion to a cynical world_

_I am throwing myself at things I don't understand_

_Discover enlightenment holding your hand_

_You are.._

_So Beautiful_

I opened my eyes to see the crowd was absolutely stunned and Edward was the first to start clapping and then the crowd followed. I was shocked to learn that I won first while rose and Emmett tied with jasper and Alice for third, Edward had won second. This night had ended perfectly.

Me and Edward were on our way back to the house and I had fallen asleep in the car, when I woke up again I was in the bed with a note on the pillow. "I will see you when I get off of work. Talk to you later!" Edward had written. After the kiss and the song last night, I wondered if he still thought that he wasn't the one for me…

I know that this chapter was mostly lyrics but I think the songs were perfect for each couple… especially Edward and Bella! Correct if you think I am wrong… But yes, this was a filler chapter… so review and tell me what you would like to see happen in future chapters! Thanks guys!!!

-yeseniareddy


	9. The delivery

Chapter 9

I miss him… so much… This day is dragging on forever without him home… but I guess with him going to med school and working a part-time job on the side, he only has so much time for me. I got up and cleaned my room, the house, and made some brunch. I was enjoying my food when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I shouted. "Who is it?" I asked through the door.

"UPS Delivery ma'am." A voice said.

"I'm sorry, the owner of the house, Mr. Cullen, isn't here at the moment." I said as I opened the door smiling at saying Edward's last name.

"It's addressed to a Miss Isabella Swan… Is she available?" He said with an enveloped package in his hands.

"Um, yes, that's me…" I said as he handed me the package.

"Ok miss, I need you to sign here and I will be on my way." He said with a forced smile.

I signed and thanked him.

After closing the door I jumped on the couch to see who it was from. It had no return address… I opened it slowly and a tiny index card fell to the floor. I picked it up and saw no writing so I flipped it over and instantly froze. In black marker in said, **"I know where you are **Isabella**, you can't hide from me for much longer… - J. Black**". I threw the card and envelope away from me, I was afraid to even move. I ran into Edward room, locked the door behind me, and called Edward all at the same time.

Ring… ring…

Come on Edward, pick up… I need you

Ring… rin-

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Edward said cheerfully.

"Edward! You need to come home now!" I shouted, the fear apparent in my voice.

"Ok, I am on my way."Edward said tensely. "Hey, Mr. Carter, I have and emergency that I need to attend to, I'm sorry but can I finish my shift another time?"

I heard a voice in the back ground answer, "Sure thing Edward, take care."

Neither one of us spoke to again until he was in his car.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked.

"It's Jacob! Edward, He knows I'm here!" I screamed.

All I heard from the phone was the screech from the car tires as Edward slammed on the gas to get here as fast as he could.

**I know this short but I wanted to build up the suspense… so if you really want to know what happens, Review, review, review!! Thanx guys!**

**yeseniareddy**


	10. Jacob Black

Chapter 10

Within a few minutes I heard Edward get out of his car, so I ran from the bedroom to meet him at the door. I soon as I unlocked it, I flung the door open and Edward's arms instantly found themselves around me to pull me into a protective hug.

I broke down sobbing.

"Bella… love… everything is going to be okay… I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." He said in voice that was calm, confident, and smooth as velvet.

"How can you be so sure Edward?" I asked still crying.

"I can't, but I know that as long as I am with you, I won't let anything happen to you… okay love?"

I calmed down and he walked me over to the couch in the living room.

"Wait a minute! You have never called me love before… what's that all about?" I smiled through red, puffy eyes.

"Well, I love you, so that's kinda my nickname for you." He said softly.

"I guess then that it's okay," I teased not really knowing if he was saying that he really did love me like that or if he still meant as a sister. "But honestly Edward, I'm so scared…you have no idea what Jacob is capable of…" I trailed off.

"You know, I think now would be the perfect time to talk about it."

"I can't…" I shut my eyes tightly, trying to keep the memories from surfacing.

"Bella, as long as you keep these things inside, Jacob will always have a hold on you. I know you want to escape him… Let me help you through this Bella… please…" Edward said with such compassion that suddenly all the walls that I had put up were down.

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "At first Jacob was everything I thought I wanted in a man. Handsome, seemingly sweet, and I thought he had his head on straight. He asked to move in with me because his apartment was getting fumigated. Later I found out that he has actually gotten evicted." I scoffed.

"So he just moved in with you like that, with a lie?"

"Yea, then his true colors started to show… He started telling me when I had to be home, and I had to call him all the time and let him know where I was… at first I thought it was cute, you know, him being a little overprotective. But then if I forgot to do one of those things… his temper…he was so scary Edward." I hugged Edward. "Actually, the night that you saved me was the first time he actually hit me, but before that he came close…several times. I thought about running away but it was my apartment… then while I was working he would be out sleeping with a cashier that he hired… that girl from the restaurant Jessica. I still couldn't leave him, he had such a hold on me, and I thought that I would be worse off without him, that somehow he brought structure to my broken life. I know that sounds silly right?"

"Not at all, often times in emotional and verbally abusive relationships, the abuser can make the victim feel worthless and that they would be even worse without them… It's often because the abuser is insecure and that how they assert their authority…abuse." Edward explained stoking my hair.

"The funny thing is that I can look back and see so many chances I had to get rid of him, I can't believe that I was so weak and stupid…my father taught me better than that." I chuckled regretfully. Just then my cell phone went off; it was a call from the boutique.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella!" I heard Alice scream into the phone.

"What's wrong?" I said sitting up and away from Edward.

"Me and Rose stepped out for lunch and when we came back the store was trashed! All the money from the registers were stolen! All the clothes have been ripped up!" She kept screaming. I could hear Rose in the back crying. "And the initials J.B. were spray painted in black all over your office! You have to get down here!"

"I'll be there right away, tell Rose that everything will be okay…" I said quickly and hung up.

Edward looked at me with a question in his eyes.

"The Boutique was broken into and robbed…and I think that Jacob Black did it…" I said.

**So what do you think? Suspence? Romance? REVIEW PLEASE FOR MORE CHAPTERS!!!!**

**-Yeseniareddy**


	11. Moving in!

Chapter 11

Edward and I pulled up to the boutique to see Alice talking to the police and Rose still sitting on the curb with Emmett.

"Bella!" Alice waved for me to come over.

"This is Bella Swan, the third partner of this boutique." She introduced.

"How are you today Miss Swan?" The officer asked.

"Honestly… I've had better days." I said looking at the boutique.

"Obviously, do you know anyone with the initials J.B.?" He asked taking out a note pad.

"Yes, He used to be an employee here and he is my ex-boyfriend." I cringed while saying it. "I kicked him out about a month ago after some um… altercations and I hadn't heard from him till today. When I had received a package that he sent informing me that he know where I was and that I couldn't hide from him anymore." I said as Edward came up behind me and place a hand on the small of my back.

"Well, the best thing for you to do is get a restraining order… or a protection order." The officer suggested.

"And what will that do?" I asked.

"The restraining order, orders the person to not come within so many feet of you, and the protection order, orders the person to not harm or threaten you."

"Oh, Ok..." I nodded.

"So, basically these are just pieces of paper that we just crumple up and throw at this guy when he comes within 10 feet of her or hurts her?" Edward said sarcastically with the anger apparent in his voice.

"I hope you wouldn't crumple them up. If he comes near you or does anything that violates the order you call the police immediately. The police do not need to see the assault or threat, but they do need to see a copy of the Order. ." He said being just as sarcastic as Edward.

"I understand. Do I need to go to the police station now?" I asked trying to calm Edward down before he broke the officer's face.

"Actually, it would be best if all three of you ladies came into the station right away. I'll give you a minute." He said as Rose and Emmett came up to me.

"Oh Bella!" Rose cried as she flung her arms around me. "It's terrible in there… I don't even want you to see your office. I can't believe it! 5 years of hard work destroyed in minutes!"

Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie for a comforting embrace. Just then another car pulled up and Jasper got out, Alice instantly ran into his arms. She must have called him after she called me.

"Okay guys, I think that for the time being, all the girls stay with me at my house with Bella. I am having security cameras and systems installed as soon as we get home." Edward recommended.

"I'm not leaving Alice alone… Not with this lunatic loose!" Jasper said. Alice clung to him even tighter.

"Same here. I can't leave Rosalie alone. Beside I wanna be able to beat this guy down if need be." Emmett said making a fist. And Rose smiled for the first time since I got there.

"I have four rooms in my house… the other option then would be to have all of you stay until Jacob is behind bars."

I was so surprised that these men would risk their lives for women they barely knew, but hey, when you're in love I guess you'll do anything.

"Sound like a good idea, thanks Edward." Alice said patting her brother on the back.

_____________________________________________

After we got back to Edwards house we tried to decide how we were going to divide up the rooms.

"I think all the girls should stay together." Jasper threw in.

"Great, let the psycho get all of us at once!" Alice threw right back. I couldn't help but laugh despite how serious the situation actually was.

"I know this is going to sound dirty but I honestly think the best thing is for everyone to pair up with someone… a boy and a girl. So Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett…" I cautiously glanced at Edward. "Me and you?"

Everyone was silent as they thought about it. Edward was the first to smile. Emmett shouted his response.

"Great! I can have you all to myself!" He said hugging Rosalie.

"I guess we could do that, if you don't mind tinkerbell…" Jasper said obviously referring to Alice.

"Yea, hands to yourself though!" Alice teased.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" he said stepping closer to me.

"So what do you think? About me staying with you…in your room?" I asked but he didn't say anything… he just stared at me. "I wouldn't make a mess I promise! And I'll sleep on the floor if you want!" I begged, needing his protection and his presence more than anything.

He laughed softly and hugged me. "Of course you can stay in my room… it's your sleep talking that I think will be the end of me." He said making fun of me and ran his knuckles down the side of my face.

I started blushing a deep crimson red which everyone saw.

"Ok all girls to Bella room now!" Alice commanded.

_Oh boy!_


	12. An Almost Confession

Chapter 12

**BPOV**

Alice grabbed me and Rose while dragging up to my room.

"So what's the deal with you and my brother?" Alice demanded as soon as the door shut.

"What are you talking about? Nothing!" I stammered as I started blushing at least ten shades of red.

"Hmmm…you say nothing, but that adorable blush says something completely different." Rose noted.

"I totally agree… you have feeling for him don't you Bella? I mean real feelings." Alice said bringing her hand up to my shoulder.

"You guys have no idea what you're talking about!" I started backing away from them and getting closer to the door.

___________________________________

**EPOV**

"So what's the deal with you and Bella?" Emmett asked as soon as the girls were out of site.

"Well, she is one of Alice's best friends and we've known each other almost all of our lives. She is my best friend."

"Dude, there has to be more to the story, I mean could you see the way she was looking at you?" Jasper said.

"I helped her out of an abusive relationship and asked her to move in here… she said yes and here we are." I said simply.

"Ok, let me rephrase… How do you feel about Bella?" Emmett asked directly.

"I care about her… a lot… there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for her…" I said softly thinking her gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"Do you love her?" Jasper said crossing his arms.

"Only as a sister!" I said quickly… a little too quickly.

"Yea, sure you do… Where the bathroom man, I gotta drop some kids off at the pool!" Emmett said rubbing his stomach.

Before I could answer I heard Alice and Rosalie shouting.

"Bella! No!"

Next thing I saw was Bella's tear streaked face running down the stairs and right past me.

"Bella! Wait!" I shouted as she paused to put her shoes on at the door.

She just looked at me for a second then ran out of the door. Alice came running behind me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Doesn't…. matter! Go after…. her! Jacob-"She said out of breath.

But that was all that she had to say before I ran out after Bella. I caught up to her easily, grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around and face me.

"Bella? What's the matter?" I asked with us standing in the middle of my front yard.

"Edward… I need to know…" She looked at me with her eyes filled with tears… I felt my heart already beginning to tear.

"Know what?" I asked trying to avoid the subject.

"Don't play stupid Edward, or I'll leave… and I won't be back…" She said looking down.

Just as those words left her mouth it started raining heavily.

"Bella…please, let's just go inside before you get soaked and catch a cold…" I said trying to lead her back towards the house.

"No Edward! I am staying right here until you tell me the truth!" she said stomping her foot into the ground.

I stood frozen where I was. _Could_ _she really want to know what I feel for her…of course she does, she wouldn't be out here if there was something else she wanted to talk about!_ I argued with myself.

"Edward!" she jolted me.

"Look Bella, I want to be there for you always… in every way that you need me to be…" I said stepping closer to her. "If you're asking if I love you, you already know that answer… I told you already that I do… but if you're asking if I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" I paused, unable to continue.

She looked up at me expectantly.

"… then I honestly can't give you that answer right now Bella…" I said slowly. I could feel both of our hearts breaking.

"Edward…" she said after a long pause. "I don't think that I should share a room with you… I think I need to be as far away from you as possible for a while… I know I can't leave the house because of Jacob, but as soon as he is caught… I will be leaving…" She said painfully, turning back and walking into the house.

Her words stung and thankfully the rain hid the tears that rolled down my face. I had never felt this feeling before…Longing for her touch, missing her already… Instead of following her in the house I got into my car and drove down the road…


	13. I Really Love You!

Chapter 13

**EPOV**

I didn't know where I was going; all that I knew was that I needed to get somewhere… fast. I needed to get my head straight, but all that kept popping up in my head was Bella's face with tears running down it. Just then my cell phone rang… it was Alice… I picked up.

"Look Alice, I can't talk right now…" I answered.

"Edward?! Where did you go? You can't just leave like that! Especially not with Jacob out there!" She reminded me for the second time tonight.

"Alice, I appreciate your concern but Bella is with four other fully capable adults in the house… I think she will be fine for a few hours." I told her sternly.

"Edward…she needs you!"

"I know she needs me Alice!" I shouted, cutting her off. "I know that every minute of every day! What do you want me to do? Tell me!"

"You know, for a med student, you are really stupid! She loves you and you love her!"

"As a sister!" I defended as I now had to pull into a grocery store parking lot because my emotions and the rain were making it hard to concentrate on the road.

"Don't give me that bullcrap Edward! You know as well as I do that she is the one that you see in your dreams every night, she is the one who occupies your mind throughout the day, she is the one you want to give your heart to… See, I am your sister and I know that you don't think of me that way so… you know what you need to do…" She scolded.

"I need to protect her Alice…" I said as her words slowly sunk in.

"She needs you to protect her heart…Edward, and believe it or not…you need her to protect yours…" Alice said gently.

"Alice…please… I just need to clear my head for a little bit okay? I will be home in a few hours…" I begged. I didn't have the energy to continue this conversation. I didn't wait for her response; I just hung up the phone and rested my head on the steering wheel.

I turned on the radio and flipped through the stations until a song came on that brought a smile to my face. It seemed to talk about the exact situation I was in…

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._

_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score._

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._

_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

_I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn_

_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard_

I shut it off because it was starting to get painful to think of Bella again. I put the car into drive and set out on the road again… once again, not sure where I was going.

_______________________________________

**BPOV**

Alice came from out of the bedroom with a mix of agitation and worry on her face. I was sitting on the couch beside Rose who wrapped her arm around my shoulder and started playing with my hair.

"I know I need to run a brush through it." I joked softly.

"Oh shut up…" She teased.

"So, I don't know where Edward is or when he will be home. All he said is that it would be a few hours." Alice said plopping herself down beside me.

"It's all my fault… I should have known that he doesn't see me in that way… I am still that same girl I was in high school… falling for guys who are way outta my league…" I said biting my nails.

Alice smacked my hand away from my mouth.

"Don't be silly Bella," Jasper said from across the room. "He is a guy, and as a guy I can say that we aren't that good on confronting our feelings, let alone get them out right."

I started to feel a little better with his words…but at the end of the day, it was Edwards warm words that I wanted to hear._ I can't believe that I had said that I would leave him… He must be so mad at me… _

Just then I got a text message…it was from Edward…

_**Tell everyone that you are coming with me for a little bit… I am outside waiting for you**_.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Apparently Edward is outside and he wants me to join him… so I guess I will be back later." I said standing up.

"I'll walk you to the door." Emmett offered.

"Thanks. Bye guys…" I said walking out of the door. I saw Edward sitting in his car. Emmett walked me to the car and opened the door for me.

"Thanks Em… see you later." I said as Edward waved bye to him and drove off.

The silence in the car was just as awkward as the tension… I didn't know what to say so I just stared out of the window at the rain. After a few minutes Edward finally spoke.

"I am sorry if I am or ever was the reason for your tears Bella…" His eyes never left the road.

_How do you respond to that?_ I asked myself.

"Wait… that's not what I wanted to say. I mean I wanted to apologize if I ever made you cry… but I want to tell you that I do love you Bella…" He said nervously.

"I know you do Edward… as a sister…" I said back to him, and yet as the words left my mouth I felt tears starting to sting my eyes.

"No Bella… Maybe that's what it started out as… just sisterly love but I know now that you mean so much more to me than just a sister… I love you Bella… I really love you…" He spoke slowly as we pulled up to a red light. He picked up my hand, brought it to his lips and planted a slow, sweet kiss on it.

"I don't understand Edward… you are so confusing sometimes…" I blushed.

"I want to give you my heart for you to protect, and I want you to give me your heart to love and protect… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't ever want you to leave. I need you in my life. You give me more reason than anything to get up in the morning…" He listed off as his face got closer to mine.

"You love me?" I asked still unsure.

"With every last beat of my heart… I know now that it's you it beats for…" He said as his lips captured mine.

**AAAHHHHHHH!!! My heart was fluttering as I wrote this chapter! You know what to do if you want the next chapter up! It's already written but I am not posting until I get some more of those wonderful reviews!!!!**

**THANX!!!**

**-yeseniareddy**


	14. Why Can't You Hear Me!

Chapter 14

BPOV

My head was spinning! So many things were running through my mind at the same time and yet all I could feel was Edward's lips against mine. I had to stop, just to catch my breath. I opened my eyes to find blazing emerald eyes gazing into mine. A smile formed on his lips. I opened my mouth but then a car honked behinds us as we were slammed back into reality and remembered that the once red light had now turned green.

Edward turned his attention back to the road but held my hand as we continued to drive into the night and rain.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

"I am just still in shock…I…I still see you as my protector …But my heart always skips a beat when you were around me. I can't stop smiling when I think about you." I said softly.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that Bella." He smiled again.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could get a bite to eat…what do you think?"

"I guess I'm a little hungry, um…how about Taco Bell?" He offered.

"Heck yea!" I teased.

As we drove to taco bell, I just sat there in shock…I finally found my escape to the stars…Nothing is going to take me away from him. A few minutes later we went inside the restaurant, ordered, then sat down.

"Bella I noticed something… I just confessed my love for you and you didn't say anything back." He stated.

"… You mean I didn't say 'I love you to'?" I said looking down at my hands. "It's just that I'm still confused… I mean, I am very vulnerable right now, and I know your feelings are genuine. But I don't know if I see you as a hero helping a damsel in distress or the love of my life…" I said slowly not wanting to kill the moment.

"And that's fine Bella; I am willing to wait for you. But can you promise me one thing while I wait?" She said taking my hands into his. "Please let me protect you to the best of my abilities until Jacob is caught. When he is, you can decide for yourself if you want me to be that role or something more… But will you at least sleep in my room? I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that you are alone in another room of the house… I will sleep on the floor and you can have the bed… please?" he pleaded and it was something in his green eyes that made blush with embarrassment.

"Of course Edward… and thank you for waiting for me…" I smiled and then he smiled. We ate our food in silence, occasionally looking up each other and smiling.

My phone buzzed once which meant I had a text. I pulled it out of pocket. It was probably Alice or Rosalie wondering where the heck Edward kidnapped me to.

**You lied to me Isabella! I see you and your precious Edward Cullen!**

My heart stopped and I screamed. Edward grabbed the phone from my hands, read the message quickly, then picked me up…carrying me to the car because he knew I had lost the ability to walk from the fear that gripped me. We sat in the car after he started the engine and locked to door.

"Bella, love… talk to me. Come on… Breathe for me…"

It was when he said that, that I realized that I had in fact stopped breathing.

"W-where is he!" I shrieked.

"I don't know Bella, but he can't hurt you. You're with me remember?" He said testing me to see if I was back in my right state of mind, he stared at me, worried. I looked right at him but I wasn't really looking at him… I was looking past him into the empty parking lot… and I swear I caught a glimpse of Jacob. I screamed again.

"Get me out of here! I can't breathe! Edward!" I started to have a panic attack. My chest ached as I desperately tried to get oxygen into my lungs but it seems my brain stopped functioning.

Edward shifted into slammed on the gas and didn't stop until we reached his house. He shut off the engine and ran to pull me out of the other side and into the house. Once in the house it was like I was there but barely. I could see and hear everyone but I was trapped inside myself. I was screaming at the top of my lungs that Jacob was coming for me and none of them heard me. _Why couldn't they hear me!?_

___________________________________________________

**EPOV**

"Everyone out of the way! She's in shock!"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!- yeseniareddy**


	15. You Will Never Be Alone

Chapter 15

**EPOV**

"Everyone out of the way! She's in shock!" I shouted. I laid Bella down on the sofa and started to check her pulse. Her breathing was already rapid and shallow. Her pulse was also fast and her lips were starting to turn blue.

"Rose, elevate her legs by about 5 inches. And Alice get me a couple of thick blankets." I commanded. I had never seen them move as fast as they did now.

I looked down at Bella. It was like she was struggling with herself inside her body, trying to communicate with me. Her eyes were fluttering, looking around for something or someone who wasn't there. I kissed her cheek and whispered, "Don't worry love, I'll bring you back." I knew she was in a psychological shock. I had to calm her down in order to get her mind back to where it needed to be.

"Here Edward," Alice said handing me the blankets. I carefully tucked them around her and she instantly stopped shivering.

"Anything we can do Edward?" Emmett asked, this was the first time I even noticed that they were standing in the living room with us.

"Yea, if you could call the Forks Hospital and get Dr. Carlisle Cullen on the phone please." I instructed and immediately got on the phone.

I leaned over Bella and put my forehead to hers. "Bella, everything's alright… I'm right here. Please Bella, come back to me. I know your mind is just trying to protect itself but I need you to come back now…please…" I continued to speak softly. I checked her pulse again; it wasn't as fast but it was still weak, which meant her blood pressure was still low. "Take deep breaths Bella, I know you can hear me…" as soon as those words left my mouth, she started forcing herself to slow and deepen her breathing.

"Ed, we've got your father on the phone." Jasper said handing me the phone.

I stood up and started to take a couple steps away from Bella when she screamed.

"Edward! Don't leave me!" she begged and sat up quickly.

"Hey, dad, I'm sorry but I have to call you back." I told my father, before saying goodbye and handing up.

I rushed over to Bella's side.

"I'm not leaving you love," I looked into her eyes and saw that they were no longer dilated. She had come back to me.

________________________________________

**BPOV**

Edward stood over me and checked my pulse again.

"Mmmh… Much better Bella." He said kissing me again on the cheek.

"Edward, I saw him! I saw Jacob in the parking lot!" I said the panic rising in me again. Edward quickly hugged me tightly.

"Breathe the way I am breathing…" He instructed. And I felt his chest rising slowly as he inhaled then exhaled slowly.

"We went to Taco bell to get something to eat and she got a text message from Jacob… he called her a liar and that he could see us together. We got into the car and she looked past me, then went into shock… I guess she thought she saw Jacob." Edward explained.

"No! I didn't think I saw him. He was there Edward! Why didn't you see him! He was like 20 feet from the car!" I said getting angry.

"Bella, there was no one there…" He said looking into my eyes. "You mind started going into shock when you got the text from him… you thought you saw him in your panic."

"Stop it! Stop talking! I know what I saw! I didn't imagine him! My mind isn't playing tricks on me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Bella calm down…" Rosalie said gently moving closer to me. "We're just trying to make since of the situation."

"Well, telling me that I am crazy isn't making the situation any better!" I said trying to get away from everyone.

Edward held onto my hand. "No one ever made the suggestion that you were crazy… you went into a psychological shock and who knows what was going on in your head. Maybe you did see him and maybe you didn't. But that's something we'll never know." Edward said in a low voice.

"How are you feeling now Bella?" Alice asked.

"Better, I guess, just really weak." I said trying to stand up but failing miserably.

"Yea, you're blood pressure is still a little low… you'll feel better in a little while." Edward said.

"You both gave us a scare." Jasper added.

"We're all sitting here watching TV when Edward runs in with a limp Bella in his arms." Emmett said with his eyes wide.

"But you're okay now right?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Rose…I'm okay… just… I really want to go to bed… is that okay?" I asked Edward.

"Yea, I'll take you to my room Bella." Edward offered.

Suddenly I found myself lifted up into his strong arms as he carried me to his room. Once he closed the door behind him, he turned on the lights and laid me in the bed.

"I'm so sorry Bella… You've had such a traumatizing, long night. You just focus on resting and getting better… If there is anything you need, just say the word and I'll do it." He said tenderly.

"The word…" I joked. It brought a small smile to his face.

"Always the little teaser." He laughed.

"Just stay here in the bed with me till I fall asleep… I don't want to be alone." I asked sounding like a scared child.

"As long as you are with me… you will never be alone…" He said before lying down beside me in the bed and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling my close to me.

"Good night Edward." I whispered.

"Good night love…" he said before I closed my eyes a fell into a dreamless sleep.

_________________________________________

**Squeeeeeee!!!! I love Edward so much! So what do you think… is Jacob all in Bella's mind? Review and tell me what you think!!!- yeseniareddy**


	16. So You Think I Am Crazy!

Chapter 16

A whole two weeks had gone by and I was still walking on pins and needles. Edward has quit his job and instead helped his parents out running errands and such. Rose and Alice stayed home with me all the time since the boutique was being repaired. And Emmett and Jasper worked during the day and stayed home at night. True to his word, Edward had a state-of-the-art security system installed. It came complete with motion detection outside and inside with cameras all over the place. I know it was a little extreme but it made me feel a lot better.

As far as Edward and I were concern, I still didn't know what I saw him as… I loved him but was it coming from the right place? I just needed time and of course Edward was willing to wait. Anyway, as far as Jacob was concerned… Everyone still doesn't believe that I saw him, and now I'm starting to think that I am going crazy. Of course I didn't tell anyone that…

_________________________________________________

"Bella Cullen… or how about Bella Swan-Cullen… Isabella Swan-Cullen…Maybe Isabella Cullen…" Alice was rattling off as she helped me with combing my hair after I got out of the shower.

"Here's the thing Alice, we aren't getting married. Secondly, I hate Isabella… and Thirdly, I haven't even said 'I love you' yet so added his name to mine is definitely out of the question."

"And here we go again!" Rose said walking into the bedroom and sitting down on the bed beside me.

"What, I am being realistic…" I defended myself.

"No, you're being a pessimist!" Alice said whacking me on the head with the comb.

"Yea Bella… We recognize that look you get in your eyes whenever Edward's around…" Rose commented.

"Ugh! Am I really that obvious?" I said dropping my head.

"Yes. And if that look doesn't say 'I love Edward' I don't know what does." Rosalie said teasing me.

"Well, I think it's time for me to get to bed…" I started.

"With Edward…" Alice reminded me.

"Yes Alice, with Edward… But get your mind out of the gutter. He insisted that he sleep on the floor on an inflatable mattress." I informed her.

"If you say so…" Rose said as she and Alice walked me down the hall and to Edward's room.

"Have fun Bella!" Rose whispered loudly, giving me a wink.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I stepped in then closed the door behind me. My breath caught in my chest as I saw Edward asleep on the bed in nothing but some pajama bottoms, leaving his chiseled chest in perfect view. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. I tried furiously to look away but I couldn't help myself. So I creeping onto the bed and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He smiled in his sleep but didn't wake up. I gave him another kiss on his other cheek. His eyelids fluttered but that was all… he stayed asleep. I gave in and softly planted a kiss on his lips. Right away his arms reached around and held me in place.

"Ahh! Edward!" I screamed, playfully whacking his chest.

"I'm sorry!" He laughed. "You made it too easy love."

"Hmmm, I guess you're forgiven then. I didn't mean to wake you up though." I said quietly.

"It's no problem; I actually needed to wake up… I fell asleep studying for a test next week.

"Ooh, what's it on?"

"Actually, abnormal psychology…" he said slowly as if waiting for my reaction.

"Is that how you know I went into a psychological shock?" I asked accusingly.

"Well, yea… but honestly, it's not all crazy people stuff… it's actually helped me out, dealing with things in this house… I am trying to better know my enemy…" Edward said getting angry.

"As long as you aren't using reverse psychology on me… it's all good." I teased him.

"Not yet anyway!" He joked.

I wrapped my arms around him and pouted. "Stay here in the bed with me tonight? You're so warm…it's comforting…" I begged.

"I would love too but the temptation is too great Bella. I don't want my hand to accidently roam somewhere it shouldn't be while I'm sleeping and vice versa." He said stoking the side of my face.

"If you say so…" I said, clearly disappointed.

"How about this, I will stay in the bed with you till you fall asleep… is that ok?" he compromised.

"If that is the best I can get…" I said pretending to be annoyed and rolling my eyes.

"Okay, it's settled then. Let me just get a shirt," He started.

"No!" I shouted a little too enthusiastically. "It's just you're really warm and if you put on a shirt it will take the warmth away…" I said quickly.

Edward gave me his famous grin. "You know Bella, it's okay to admit that I look good, and you know that's the real reason you don't want me to get a shirt!" He laughed.

"Whatever! I wouldn't dare inflate your ego anymore than it already is." I stated as I tossed a pillow at his face.

He lay down beside me, wrapping his arms around me, completely surrounding me in his warmth and delicious scent. The funny thing is that the few moments that I'm not thinking about Jacob is when Edward has his arms wrapped around me.

_________________________________________________

The next morning I woke up and slowly and went down stairs to make breakfast for everyone who were still asleep. I opened the refrigerator and there was a very soft knock on the window. I opened the blinds expecting to see a bird or some type of forest creature. When I open the blinds, Jacob stared back at me with a gun pointed at me. I screamed but he had already pulled the trigger…

"Bella! Bella! Can you hear me? Wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes…

"Where am I?" I asked.

"At home with me… where else would be?"Edward asked with a worried look on his face.

"I thought I was in a hospital…I guess I had a nightmare… Jacob shot me through the window in the kitchen…" I said quietly as if Jacob could somehow hear me.

Edward sat back and stared at me.

"Bella, please don't get offended when I say this, but I think we should look into getting you to see a psychologist."

"What!? How can I not be offended by that? You are inferring that I am crazy!" I started crying, I shouldn't have told him anything!

"No! Bella, I don't think you're crazy at all! I know that everything that has happened has affected you more than you think… and like anyone who goes through all you have, you need someone to help sort out all the fears, emotions, thoughts, and anxieties…That's all… I just want to help you." He said wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"Why can't I just talk to you? Why do I have to go talk to someone who is just going to put me on crazy pill?!" I argued.

"I want to help you as much as I can, but your mind is so precious Bella and honestly I don't know that much about getting people through such traumatizing events… I want you in the best hands possible. You can talk to me whenever you want, I will always be here to listen but me telling you that you will be okay and that I will protect you isn't going to heal the damaged that Jacob inflicted to you mind… just your heart." He pulled me into a tight embrace. "And another thing, psychologist can't and don't prescribe medicine… that's just psychiatrists… that's why I said I wanted you to see a psychologist…okay?"

"Do I really have a choice Edward?" I asked stubbornly.

"Of course you do, I would never force you to do something that you wouldn't want to do… but I think that you and I both know that this will be a good thing."

"Okay… I surrender…" I said, sarcastically waving a fake white flag.

Edward chuckled. "I will talk to Carlisle to see if he has any good recommendations." And with that he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

I sat on the bed and for a few minutes I really considered running away…


	17. Mental Ward

Chapter 17

So today was my first day seeing a psychologist. I really only went to make everyone happy. Everyone was so uncomfortable around me, and the air was so thick with tension whenever I walked into the room. But Edward claims that this will be a good thing… I have yet to agree. I drove to the hospital were Carlisle worked, and found the room on the second floor. I sat impatiently in the waiting room, fighting the urge to get up and run out of the door. I stood up and got ready to give in to the urge when a tall blond man came through another door on the other side of the room.

"You must be Isabella Swan? My name is James." He said with a warm, friendly smile.

"It's just Bella," I said softly.

"Alright then Bella, just follow me." He turned around and walked back through the door. He seemed nice enough but there was still something about him that I didn't like…

We stopped when we got to his office and he told me to lie down on this couch and relax.

"So tell me Bella, why are you here today?" He asked taking out a pen and notepad.

"I am here because all my friends think that I am crazy and now I am starting to think that too…"

"Why would they think that?" He said, not looking up at me.

"I saw a guy that beat and raped me when no one else saw him…" I said firmly.

James looked up at me and his eyes were gentle as they examined me.

"That experience must have been very trying for you Bella…" He said moving from behind his desk and sitting in front of me.

"Well, I passed out right before he raped me; the doctor said something about my brain protecting me."

"Well, that isn't very common but it's not unheard of. So now you think that your mind is playing tricks on you?" He asked.

I played nervously with my hair for a few seconds before I answered. "I don't think I am seeing things, but when I am the only one seeing things… especially him… it makes me wonder if he damaged me more than just physically." I whispered on the verge of crying.

"Was it your idea to come here?" He said placing a comforting hand on mine.

"No, my, um… guy friend Edward was concerned that I needed to talk to someone outside of the house about what's going on in my head… it's hard for me to talk about this with my friends or him anymore… They just get uncomfortable whenever I bring this up… so I keep a lot to myself."

"This friend of yours… Edward. Why do you feel you can't confide in him anymore?" James asked getting a little closer to me.

"Well, it's not that he won't listen… it's just that he worries about me too much already, and I don't want to be a burden to anyone. For instance, I am sure you are thinking that I am crazy!" I said giving a fake chuckle.

"I would never judge you like that. And no, I don't think you're crazy." He said matter-of-factly.

"What do you think of me?" I sat up and looked him right in the eyes.

"I think that you are a beautiful girl who is so overwhelmed with what has happened to you that your mind is trying desperately to create an outlet… But I believe that you did see him." He said making me think that he was crazy but I could feel the sincerity in his words.

"Hmmm… I wonder how many female patients of yours you tell that too." I said with a small smile.

"Most of my patients are men in their forties or fifties going through midlife crises. And of my women patients they are usually children so you would be the first." He said giving me an affectionate smile.

"I would have to say you're not a good liar." I shot back.

He laughed and sat back in the chair.

"You are a live one aren't you?" He joked.

"That's what they tell me… But aren't you supposed to be interrogating me?"

"I have to get to know you first. It's kinda like a date you know, I need to see why you are the way you are before I can see why you think the way you think."

I thought about his words then he said, " Do me a favor, whenever you see him, no matter the setting, I want you to write down what you were doing and thinking prior to seeing him… and bring it in next week ok?"

Before I could answer my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"I'm sorry, excuse me a second…" I stepped out of the office and into the hallway to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Edward… Are you ok?" He said sounding scared.

"Yeah, just here at the hospital… why? What happened?" I asked.

"Bella, Jessica's body has been found… she was murdered this afternoon…" He said sullenly.

I hung up the phone and turned back into James' office.

Suddenly my words were caught in my throat.

"Um, Thank you… for today, I have to go now…I'm sorry" And with that I turned and rushed out of the hospital.


	18. He Killed

_**Hello all readers!!! Sorry it's been taking me so long to update but you can't rush a good story… I hope you think this is a good story!! Anywayz thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You should see me every time I get one!! LOL!!! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!!**_

Chapter 18

**EPOV**

After finally getting Bella to agree to go see a psychologist, my mind was ease… if anyone could help her it would be a professional right? She just left about thirty minutes ago and yet I felt so lonely with her gone. I got up and flipped on the news.

"The body of 22 year old Jessica Stanley was found strangled in her downtown apartment. The police have a suspect in mind but no certain leads; the suspect is Jacob Black who has recently been accused of vandalizing a boutique just a week before this incident. The police on scene also report that there was no sign of forced entry but there did appear to be a slight struggle… Also they are reporting that her car has just being confirmed as stolen. If you have any information regarding this case please contact authorities right away…"

My heart stopped. Jacob had actually stooped so low as to commit murder! I figured he was capable of anything but this is just crazy! This just confirmed that I needed to be with Bella 24/7 to keep her safe from him! I called her.

"Hello?" she answered on the third ring.

"Hey, it's Edward… Are you ok?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, just here at the hospital… why? What happened?" she s asked sounding confused.

"Bella, Jessica's body has been found… she was murdered this afternoon…" I told her.

She hung up the phone and I can assume she is on her way home. I called her again but she didn't answer so I just went in my room to wait.

__________________________________

**BPOV**

After I got into my car my phone rang again but I blocked it out. All I could think about was getting home and praying that I didn't run into Jacob.

The ride felt so much longer than it actually was but strangely my thoughts turned not to Edward but James. I smiled at the fact that he took my mind away from the current situation for 20 minutes. He was obviously flirting with me and I don't belong to anyone so I flirted back… I instantly felt guilty… like in some way I was cheating on Edward even though we weren't dating. I pulled into the driveway and Edward was already waiting outside for me.

"Bella!" He said with relief when I got out of the car.

"How did you know they found her body?" was the first thing out of my mouth.

"Well, it was on the news… as soon as I turned it on…"

"Do they know who did it?" I asked walking past him into the house as he followed.

"No one for sure yet but they suspect Jacob… You were right Bella… He really is back…" He said quietly.

"You believe me now?" I asked annoyed. "Someone had to die for you to believe me!"

"Bells… I am so sorry… it's not that I didn't believe you… it's just that I had didn't think he was crazy enough for murder. I mean what would make him kill her?" He said wrapping his arms around me.

I pushed him away from me and pretended not to see the hurt look on his face. "Probably the same thing that he almost killed me for! I can't believe that you actually truly believed that I didn't see him that night! Jessica had to die for you to take me seriously!" I shouted at him.

"Bella!" He said angrily. "I told you that I believe you! It's just that I didn't see anything! Maybe he was there and just hiding or maybe it was some guy who looked like him and sent you into a panic! I'll never know! But I do know that if I didn't believe you I wouldn't be taking all these precautions to keep you safe! I mean why the hell do you think I do all this stuff for you if I thought you didn't see anything!" He banged his fist on the wall then pushed himself passed me, stormed to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

I slumped down on the floor and started crying… anger, guilt, frustration, fear, anxiety… I was so exhausted… I don't know how much more of Jacob's games I could take before I could be free from him.


	19. He's Watching

Chapter 19

**EPOV**

I didn't know how to reach her anymore and yet at the same time I know she needed me more than ever right now… I could hear her crying as she went into her room and closed the door. I instantly felt guilty. After all, she was scared and who wouldn't be. I decided to go and apologize. I walked down the hall and knocked on her door.

"Bella?" I called.

"Please… just go away Edward…" she said softly.

"Look… I'm sorry for getting so upset… I just didn't think you would react that way and I was unprepared." I said just as soft. It was quiet for a moment.

"The door's unlocked…" Bella said.

I slowly walked in to find her sitting on her bed staring out the window. Before I could speak her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. "Oh, hi James. No, everything is fine… well not really fine. Um, the girl who was dating Jacob Black was just found murdered… They don't know who did it. Yes James, I promise to look after myself…" She chuckled. "Ok well, I will try to come in sometime later this week… Okay good bye…" She hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

"Who's James?" I asked.

"He is just my psychiatrist. He was calling to check on me since I just ran out of his office."

I check my watch and it was after 9 at night.

"Hmmm… I didn't know that Doctors made house calls so late at night…" I said with a hint of doubt in my voice.

"He was worried about me Edward… Just like you are… Except he doesn't yell at me…" she said matter-of-factly.

"Again… I'm sorry Bells… look, come to bed with me and let's just let this night be forgotten… well other than the Jessica thing…" I tried to make a joke but I failed as Bella just rolled her eyes at me.

"Can we just watch a movie instead?" she requested.

"Whatever you want to do Bella…" I smiled as we walked to my room.

**Jacob POV**

_I had to kill her… she started asking too many questions… she was gonna go to the cops… I didn't have a choice… _I kept repeating over and over in my head as I sat a block from the residence that Isabella was living in. _She would be mine again! I would kill Edward, and all her stupid friends, and then kill her! She knows that if I can't have her no one else can!_

I had been hiding in trees and bushes outside of Edward's house for a few weeks now. I knew her schedule now… I knew everyone's schedule… it was just a matter of time before she was home alone again and kill her. Then pen everything on Edward so that I would be off the hook and revenge would be satisfied. _Edward will pay for disfiguring my face!_


	20. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S N OTE

SORRY IT'S TAKING SO LONG TO FINISH. I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST!!! YAY!!!

I AM JUST WAITING FOR MY N EW LAPTOP TO GET HERE SO I CAN TYPE IT UP


	21. Jacob's Revenge

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

I wasn't thrilled that everyone in the house would be leaving Bella alone today. Even with all the extra security… I couldn't shake the feeling that I shouldn't leave her alone.

"Edward, I promise I will be okay! I know how to dial 911 if anything happens! Go out and do what you have to do. All of you!" She said pointing at everyone.

"Are you sure, I don't need to go to the store today?" Rose said giving me a hug.

"Absolutely, I feel smothered as it is… the sooner you leave the sooner you will be back." She told me.

"Alright, just call me-"

"If anything happens, Edward… I got it…" she rolled her eyes.

"Ok then Bella, well, I will just be at the grocery store so see you in about a hour." And with that everyone went their separate ways.

**Jacob's POV**

I see that everyone is leaving the house. Edward is the last one to leave… pity though; he will be the second to die after I deal with Isabella! After Edward's car disappeared in the distance I casually walked up to the house. I couldn't break in through a window because I knew that Edward had a security system installed… and I didn't want the police getting there till everything was taken care of. _What easier way to get into the house than to walk up and ring the door bell?_

**BPOV**

I sat in the living room, flipping through channels, when the doorbell rang. I didn't need to check the security cameras; it was probably Edward saying he forgot something.

"Coming!" I shouted.

I flung open the door and abruptly there was a strong hand around my throat.

"Finally Isabella! I will finally have my revenge!" He said with a touch of insanity in his voice.

He closed the door and locked it behind him, all with his hand still around my throat.

I tried to scream but his grip just got tighter. I struggled to get free from his grasp but he was just too strong.

"You still think that you can get away from me Isabella… you never were that smart… and now it will be the reason you die!"

I was starting to get lightheaded as he let go of my neck and tossed me like a rag doll onto the floor. He grabbed me by my legs and started to drag me back down the hall into Edward's room.

"No! Jacob! Somebody help me!" I screamed, knowing that nobody could hear me.

He made it to the room and closed the door behind him. He pulled me onto the bed then moved the dresser in front of the door to barricade it.

"Just me and you Isabella… Just like old times…" He sneered.

I was scared to move or say anything. I just stayed on the bed, trembling with fear.

Jacob walked up to the edge of the bed and slapped me. When my eyes readjusted I looked at his face for the first time. The left side of his face was terribly disfigured and it reminded me of two-face from batman.

"You like the handy-work your precious Edward did to me?" He asked rhetorically.

I prayed silently that someone would come home.

"ANSWER ME!" He commanded. "You're not all brave now that your Edward isn't here to protect you, huh?"

He made quick grab for me but I dogged, grabbed the cordless phone, and made a mad dash for the bathroom. I locked the door behind me but Jacob was already beating down the door. I quickly dialed Edward's number. It rang once when he answered.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked right before the line went dead.

**EPOV**

My phone rang just as I pulled into the grocery store parking lot and I saw it was the house. I picked up.

"Hello?"

"EDWARD!" I heard her give a blood-curdling scream and then the line went dead.

I turned the car around and raced back towards the house and at the same time tried to call the house back but all I kept getting was a busy signal. I then called Jasper and Emmett and told them to hurry back to the house. They said that it would be a while since they were stuck in traffic. I hurried home not knowing what to expect.

**BPOV**

Jacob busted down the door with the phone jack in his hand.

"Isabella! You are gonna get it now!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled some thin metal cord out of his pocket. He then went over to the bed post and tied my hand behind me. Then tied my hands to the bed post.

"You should've stayed with me Isabella! Why in the hell did you ever think that you could stay alive without me?" He paced the room while pulling a small handgun out of his other pocket.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. _He was going to kill me! _

"Jacob! Just calm down!" I said nervously.

"You are the last person who needs to be telling me to calm down Isabella!" He shouted pointing the gun at me.

He knelt down beside me, grabbed my chin roughly and forced me to kiss him. I turned my head and he laughed, pushing the barrel of the gun into the side of my forehead.

"You have a gun pointed at you and you still won't cooperate? You are going to be sorry when your precious Cullen gets here!" He said angrily.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. _He wanted me to call Edward!_

"I am gonna make you realize that you should've never tried to leave me." He ripped the front to my shirt open. "Mmm… I remember the last time I saw these…" He said running a finger over my chest. "What was the situation?" He asked sarcastically. "Oh, yea… I was raping you… I never did get to finish."

"NO!" I screamed trying to get free. I could feel the metal of cord cutting in my skin.

Just I heard the alarm go off in the house. Either Edward was here and didn't bother using a key or Jacob had someone else come here. I prayed that it was Edward.

"It appears that we have an expected guest." Jacob smiled evilly.

Then someone tried to open the bedroom door with force, but the dresser was in the way and as quickly I heard the person try to open the door they were gone.

"I hope they didn't give up so easily. Oh well, at least now I can finish what was started months ago."

I felt myself starting to slip out of consciousness when suddenly there was a loud crash that brought me back. I looked up and saw that Edward had broken into his own window.

"YOU BASTARD!" Edward shouted, his voice was full of rage.

"Be careful with the name calling Edward… after all; Who has the gun pointed at Isabella face?" Jacob said taunted.

I could see that Edward was struggling, trying to decide how to get the gun away from Jacob.

Edward looked passed him and straight at me.

"Are you ok Bella?"

All I could do was shake my head in response.

"It doesn't matter… since you two want to be together so badly, killing the both of you makes perfect sense." Jacob said as he pointed the gun away from me and instead pointed it at Edward. "So now the only question is… who will die first?"

I could see Edward clenching his fists. "Look Jacob, I know you're angry but do you think this is the best way to handle things?" Edward asked clearly trying to distract Jacob long enough for me to wrestle myself free.

"As a matter of fact I do. I have played this moment over and over again in my mind…" Jacob paused.

"Ok and what happens after we are dead, the cops are going to be here soon." Edward asked.

"After I kill you and Isabella, I will then shoot myself…" Jacob said matter-of-factly.

I managed to squeeze my hands from the cord and while Jacob was talking I launched myself at him from behind. As Jacob went down, I heard the gun fire.

"Bella!" I heard Edward scream. I looked up and saw he was holding his arm and blood was running down it. "Get out of the way!"

Jacob was momentarily stunned while Edward grabbed the gun. I went to the bedroom door to move the dresser out of the way.

Suddenly Jacob grabbed the bottom of my pant leg just as I had moved the dresser.

"I don't think so Isabella! I'm not going down on your terms!"

"Jacob! NO!" I screamed too late as Jacob took out a hidden gun out of his boot and shot himself in the head.

Blood went everywhere and I couldn't hear anything but this loud screaming in the distance that was getting louder and louder until I realized that it was me screaming.

"Bella!" Edward's arms were instantly around me. "It's ok Bella… Everything is okay now…" was the last thing I heard him say before I blacked out.

**Now I know I told everyone that this would be the final chapter but there was just no good way to close it… lol! Anyway.. the final chapter will be next one! REVIEW PLS!!!!**


	22. I Caught Myself

Chapter 22

**BPOV**

I woke up once again in the hospital, wondering what in the world happened to me. I wasn't in any pain. I looked over to my right and there was Edward… But something was wrong. He was in a hospital bed and he wasn't awake.

Just then a nurse came in.

"Oh good honey! You're awake." She said with a warm smile.

"Why isn't he awake?" Were the first words out of my mouth.

"Oh, he just got out of surgery a few hours ago and he is on some pain killers right now." She said with a thick country accent.

"Can you tell me what he needed surgery for?" I asked.

"Well, you were there darlin'. He was shot in the shoulder… Don't you remember… it was only a day ago?" she said. "Let me see if the doctor is able to see you right now." And with that she walked out of the room.

I turned to Edward. I was suddenly terrified at the thought that something else might be wrong with him. I closed my eyes and whispered a silent prayer. I remembered everything that he had done for me. _Please wake up Edward, I'm so sorry._

Dr. Carlisle walked in.

"Hello Bella, it's good to see your vitals are doing fine."

"What about Edward?" I cut him off.

"Edward is fine Bella, don't over react. He is just sleeping off the anesthesia from the surgery." He said sounding a little irritated. Maybe the rest of our friends had been pestering him about Edward too.

Just as I thought that, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper walked cautiously into the room.

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

"Alice! Shhhh… This is a hospital after all!" I said smiling as she flung her arms around me.

"I know, it's just we have had too many meeting here in the hospital, it's almost like we need to rent a room, you are too accident prone." Rosalie said sitting beside me.

"Yea, tell me about it. Now I know how the celebrities feel when they have those crazy stalkers." I said as the memories of yesterday floated back into my mind.

"It doesn't matter anymore Bella! We are here once again for you!" Alice sang loudly.

Suddenly Edward tossed in his bed.

"Leave it to Alice to not know how to be quiet in a hospital of all places…."He said groggily.

"Edward!" I gasped. I tried to get out of the bed and run over to him but all I succeeded in doing was ripping the I.V. from my arm.

"Bella… Don't hurt yourself again…" he whispered with a strained chuckle. _Typical Edward to be in pain and still worrying about my well-being. _

Another nurse came into re-insert the I.V. Then she went to check on Edward.

"You're doing very well Mr. Cullen, keep this up and you will be out in a week." She commented.

"When do you think I will get out?" I asked.

"Awww sugar, you make it sound like you are in prison." She smiled, "Well, as soon as Dr. Cullen clears you, you are free to leave… it will probably be later tonight or early tomorrow." And with that she left.

The rest of the day flew by and I was discharged later that night, but I decided to stay by Edward's side as everyone else headed back to Edward's house.

**EPOV**

I woke up to find Bella looking out the window.

"What's going on out there?" I asked quietly.

She jumped and rushed over to my side.

"Nothing Edward…" She said with a sad tone.

"What's wrong Bella?" I lifted my hand and cupped her face.

"You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me Edward… I- I mean… H-he could've killed you…I am so sorry…" she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"No Bella! No, don't you dare for a second think that way. I am here because I chose to be by your side." And then her tears started to fall.

I sat up and pulled her into my arms.

"You know that I love you Bella, and I would've died to protect you… and I almost did…I want to be with you till the end of our days Bella…" I said as I tucked my hand under her chin and forced her to look into my eyes. "I know I don't have the ring, and I'm not down on one knee… But will you marry me Isabella Swan?" I asked with a small smile.

Her mouth dropped and she chuckled.

"Are you serious Edward? I mean, I love you more than anything but are you sure I am worth all the trouble?"

"Being with you is like being in an amusement park every single day of the year. So is that a yes?" I asked.

"Of course! I love you Edward!" She flung her arms around me and ripped my I.V. out in the process.

"Ow!" I struggled for breath.

"I'm sorry Edward!" She giggled as she went to get the nurse.

**2 Months Later**

Alice had moved in with Jasper, Rose moved in with Emmett, and the boutique was back up and running. Edward and Bella were happily living together. And you know that Alice and Rosalie were going crazy planning the perfect wedding for the perfect couple. Bella was finally able to let Edward break down the wall that Jacob had helped build. She was finally truly happy and never again would she need to have Edward help catch her… she had learned to catch herself first and then let love follow.

Thanks to all reader and for all the reviews! I know it took me a while to post this last chapter and I hope you liked the whole story. I had one heck of a writer's block for like 4 months! LOL! But I hope you review with some constructive criticism!!!


End file.
